hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Waincroft
Sara Diaz-Waincroft is the daughter of Gabriel Waincroft and Vanessa Diaz Waincroft. She is also Chin's niece through his marriage to Malia Waincroft. History Season 6 josrnumel In Pilina Koko, Sara's mother is murdered while she was having a sleepover at the neighbors. When she is staying at HPD, she tells the social worker that she has an policeman uncle on the island with the name Chin; this causes Duke to call Chin. She then doesn't speak to anyone else in the police department. Sara is playing with a bunny toy with an officer watching her when Chin arrives at the police department. Chin greets her and introduces himself; he then asks if it's okay if they talk for a few minutes, and Sara nods. Chin notices the bunny and asks her name; Sara replies Newton and that the bunny is a boy. Chin says of course the bunny is a boy and that it's a very handsome bunny. Chin then notices that Sara has a bunny bracelet as well, Sara says that her mom gave it to her and told her to never take it off. He says that's a good idea. Chin tries to connect and build a rapport with Sara by telling her about Rabbit Island. Once Sara is comfortable with him, Chin then asks what did she mean with she told the officers that she had an uncle in the police department. Sara tells him that's what her mom told her. Chin asks if her mom said anything else about this uncle, Sara nods. Sara says that her uncle was married to her aunt and she was named after her. Chin asks if her aunt was named Sara too, Sara says no and that her middle name is her aunt's name. Chin asks Sara what is her middle name. Sara tells Chin her middle name is Malia. Chin looks shocked and asks Sara if her father's name is Gabriel. Sara nods and asks Chin if he knows her daddy. Chin just smiles awkwardly. Sara is taken to a safe house to be protected, Chin goes with her. On the way to the safe house, the police escort is ambushed and Sara is taken by the mask gun men. In the chaos, Sara drops her toy bunny. Chin is shot twice, and as he is taken to hospital, he tells Abby Dunn that Sara has a bracelet. She looks confused. But then, Abby remembers a case she worked where a kidnapped girl had a GPS tracker in her necklace. She wonders if her mom took a similar precaution. The team discover that she did, and they are let to a house in Waimanalo. Sara is blind-folded and being guarded by four armed guards. An unseen fifth man comes up from the basement just as Five-O take out the rest of the men, he picks up Sara and uses her a shield when Steve enters the house. It is revealed that the man who captured Sara was Jimmy Brigante, the Yakuza hit-man who murdered Sara's mother. Steve manages to shoot Brigante before any harm comes to Sara. Chin takes her out house, removes her blindfold ad bindings. He introduces her to Kono and tells Sara the Kono is going to help her too. The next day, Sara wakes up in the hospital with Chin asleep in the chair next to her. Chin wakes up and says that there's someone that would love to say hello, he holds up her toy bunny. Sara takes the bunny and asks where her mommy is. In Pa'a Ka 'ipuka I Ka'upena Nananana, Abby Dunn insinuates Sara will be adopted, as she mentions "Child Services will find a good home for Sara." However, a fatally injured Gabriel Waincroft (Sara's father) asks Chin Ho Kelly to look after Sara. Gabriel tells Chin that Sara looks just like Malia, his sister and Sara's aunt. Chin agrees, and Gabriel tells him that he should do it for Malia, who would've been Sara's aunt. Season 7 In Ka’ili aku, Chin is at his birthday party when he gets a call from Maria, Sara's aunt, that Sara had been kidnapped. He and the rest of Five-0 go to Mexico, where they successfully retrieve Sara. Later in the next episode, Ka 'Aelike, Maria and Jorge Morales, Sara's aunt and uncle, give Chin Ho custody of Sara, and they return to Hawaii, along with the rest of Five-0. At the end of Season 7, Chin is offered a new position as lead of his own Five-0 Task Force in San Francisco, where Sara likely moves with Chin and Abby. Appearances Category:Characters 2010 Category:Female Category:Children Category:American/Hawaiian Category:Mexican